Throughout the Years You'll Realize
by Isnt IT obvious
Summary: This is a 2 part story Throughout the Years part 1 is about lily and james years at hogwarts and the 2nd part is obviously about their life after hogwarts that was obvious? lol anyways please R&R please and thankyou!


I dont own HP or any of the characters JKR does, If i did I would be rich and i wouldnt be typing this story myself i would hire a person to type itfor me!!!   
  
"Oh James dear I am so happy that you are going to Hogwarts! Your father and I will miss you terribly, Oh mum please, its not like im going to Iceland or something! You know I can just owl you and dad!"  
  
"Yes i know James but it will be awfully quiet without you at home. Don't worry mum i'll be okay, i'll owl you almost everyday." James then kissed his mother and went upstairs to pack his things for his big day tommorow.  
  
"James get up! get up James!! You'll be late. Just a minute mum. JAMES HAROLD POTTER!!!! GET UP NOW!!!!!!!! Okay, okay mum i'll get up no need to jump off your rocker!" James quickly took a shower and washed up, then he brought his owl Hermes and his trunk for Hogwarts downstairs so he could put it in the car.  
  
"James hurry and eat your breakfast so we could go to Kings Cross station." After the Potter family ate their breakfast they got in the car and drove to the station.  
  
"Now James do you remeber how to get to platform 9 and 3/4? Yes mum i have to go between platforms 9 and 10."  
  
"Do you need us to go with you? No mum!" said James very irritably.  
  
Hey um James come her for a second, hurry up Harold he'll be late to catch the train, okay dear just wait a minute please.  
  
Now uh James this is a big step for you and you know that me and your mum are here for you so just owl us anytime you want and please try to keep the potter legacy  
  
all the men in the potters family have been on the Quidditch team and we all were seekers so keep the legacy!  
  
Yes father of course I will! Can't stop the legacy." James kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father goodbye and went through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
When James was on Platform 9 and 3/4 he saw the most beautifullest girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She had shoulder-length red hair and the most exhilarating emerald green eyes he had ever saw. She was standing with two other girls, both of them were pretty but they didnt look as beautiful as her, one of them were alittle bit shorter than the red-head and she had long blonde hair and light blue eyes that twinkled in the sunlight.  
  
The other one was alittle taller than James and had waist length brown hair and hazel eyes. James had tried moving closer to the girls to see what they were talking about.  
  
The blonde girl was talking. "I'm so excited that i was excepted to the best wizarding school ever. I knew I was going to be a witch so I wasnt really surprised, What about you Lily?  
  
The blonde girl looked over at the red head. "So her name is Lily!" James muttered to himself.  
  
"Well Anna, um my parents have no magical powers, neither of them are a witch or a wizard. Ohhhh so your muggle-born? I'm what? Your Muggleborn, you were born with muggle parents that have no magical power, so thats why she called you muggle-born." explained the brown haired girl.   
  
"Ohhhh thankyou Arwen, umm whats a muggle? A muggle, Arwen exlpained is a person who is non-magical doesnt have one bit of magic in them, oh okay thankyou."  
  
James went alittle bit closer and stared at Lily, Lily's blonde haired friend Anna whispered in Lily's ear and told her that someone was staring at her.  
  
James and Lily's eyes met and James was blinded for a minute by her green eyes.   
  
"Uh, Hello Who are you? Lily asked James. James continued to stare into her eyes. "HELLO!!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?. James stopped staring and went back to normal. "Oh, umm your the most beautifullest girl i've ever seen!, Its nice to hear that but i didnt ask for your flattery, I iwantedi to know who you are!  
  
Um I'm James Potter, and you are? Lily Evans, Pleased to meet you Mr.Potter, Pleased to meet you Miss.Evans."   
  
"May I ask you something Lily? Um okay, will you go out with me? NO!! I'VE ONLY JUST MET YOU, HOW DARE YOU ASK SOMEONE YOU HARDLY KNOW OUT!!!! I think me and my friends are going to go and find a compartment now just for us! Goodbye Mr.Potter!."  
  
"10 minutes left to get on the train!! Hurry up please!!" yelled the conducter.  
  
James just stood there umbfounded. Meanwhile Lily and her friends found a compartment to their selves and started to talk among themselves. "Wow Lil that James Potter really likes you, and i mean really likes you!!  
  
Now really Arwen i am not interested in boys right now we are only 11 years old for crying out loud!!! We know that Lil but dont you think he's cute? NO! He is such an inconsiderate git! Yea Lil whatever you say."  
  
James finally came back to life and went on the train and started to find a compartment when he was opening the door to a compartment he thought was empty he suddenly bumped right into someone. He got up and helped the person he bumped into up. He had long black hair that covered his eyes alittle.   
  
"Um I'm sorry for bumping into you, you shouldn't have been standing infront of a door like that you were bound to bump into someone. Its okay it was a stupid thing for me to do by the way m'name is Black, Sirius Black. You? Mine is James Potter. Your James Potter? He said with a little snicker.  
  
"Hey whats so funny? Well People have been saying how a muggle-born named Lily Evans told you off is it true? Yes, what did you say to her mate? All i said was Will you go out with me? Wow are you a stupid git or a stupid git? Thats the most stupidest thing to do! You dont ask out a girl you've just met!"  
  
"Well anyway come inside and meet my friend Remus." Sirius pulled James towards Remus. "Remus this is James Potter, James this is Remus Lupin! Sirius im sure James and I can speak for ourselves well how are you James? i'm okay im just as hungry as a werewolf!"  
  
Remus gave James a nervous look and started a new topic. "So uh James, Sirius what house do you think you'll be in? I hope i don't go into Slytherin, I really wanna go into Gryffindor! said Sirius excitedly. "What about you James? I want to be wherever Lily Potter is put." James said dreamily.  
  
"Um James......?" said Sirius quietly "Dont you mean Lily Evans?! Yes thats what i said right?? Um no. Remus said to James. "You said I want to be wherever Lily Potter is put. Oh geeze!!"  
  
When the Hogwarts express finally stopped at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, The first years were all escorted to boats which seated four in each boat, Lily and her two friends and a girl named Alice Longbottom sat in a boat together.  
  
James Sirius Remus a boy named Peter sat together. When they reached the doors to get into Hogwarts they were greeted by a strict looking witch by the name of Proffesor Mcgonagal.  
  
Hello first years My name is Professor Mcgonagal and i'm going to be your Transfiguration teacher. I now will tell you what will happen  
  
when you go into the Great Hall."  
  
"You will all be sorted into 1 of the four houses which are Hufflepuff which was named after Helga Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw which was named after Rowena Ravenclaw, Gryffindor which was named after Godric Gryffindor, and Slytherin which was named after Salazar Slytherin. I am head of Gryffindor."  
  
"You will be sorted by the Sorting hat. It will tell you which house you were destined to be in. Now before we go in is there any questions?"  
  
"Yes!, I have one!" a brown haired boy called out. Yes what is it? When we put the sorting hat on will it hurt? Haha ofcourse not, it wont hurt at all! Oh okay thank you."  
  
James spotted Lily and told Remus and Sirius to follow him.  
  
"Hey Evans what's up? Are you considering to go out with me yet?"  
  
"Cant you get the hint that I am not interested in you right now? Could you please leave me alone and get away from me I do not have the time to talk to a inconsiderate git like you, so goodbye James!"  
  
Lily and her friends then moved far away from James and his friends.  
  
"Wow James she told you!" Shutup Sirius and you stop laughing Remus!!"  
  
"Now if you all may follow me, I shall take you to the Great hall to be sorted!"  
  
"Okay this is what you will have to do, I will call you up one by one in alphabetical order, then you will sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. Now I will call the first person up."  
  
"Acin,Whitney!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly.  
  
"Aderson,Jaon!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table clapped louder then the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Archibald, Alastor!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
THe Hufflepuff table congratulated him and patted him on his back.  
  
"Badger,Crystal!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"OH come on we need someone new to Gryffindor!" A couple of people from the Gryffindor table yelled.  
  
The sorting hat had finally gotten to Sirius  
  
"Black,Sirius!"  
  
"Hmm well,well,well! Another member of the black family have we? Please dont put me in Slytherin Please dont put me in Slytherin!  
  
Fine since you do not wish to follow your other family members i shall put you in...........  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Soon they got to Lily who was put in Gryffindor and so were her friends Arwen and Anna and the girl Alice, Remus was in Gryffindor and so was the short little boy named peter.  
  
Finally after much anticipation it was James turn. "I do hope Im in Gryffindor with Lily Evans." James thought to himself.  
  
"Potter,James!"  
  
"Hmm another one of the famous Potters I see you will do well in the house i will put you in all of your family was in this house so let it be..  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"YES!!! WAY TO GO JAMES!!" Screamed Remus and Sirius. James glanced at Lily but saw she was reading a book he took a seat next to her and asked her what she was reading.  
  
"Hey Evans, what'cha reading? She lifted up the book to show James it was Advanced magic for Beginners. "Isnt this a bit to advanced for you?"  
  
"Are you stupid? The book is called Advanced Magic for Beginners!!" Lily then got up and went and moved away from James. "Hey what did I do? Thats a stupid name for a book anyway, It doesnt even make any sense!!!!!!"  
  
Authors Note: I would gladly appreciate it if you would review my story i'll give you $1,000,000,000,000 if you do!! Nah im just playing.   
  
I made this first chapter alittle too long but oh well. 


End file.
